


Star Trek: The Next Generation reader insert AU

by Skyfallsavage



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: The Next Generation
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe, Reader-Insert, Science Fiction, Starship Enterprise (Star Trek)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-14 06:28:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29663154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skyfallsavage/pseuds/Skyfallsavage
Summary: After the death of lieutenant Tasha Yar, the USS Enterprise-D is in need of a new security officer. In this AU, instead of Worf taking the role of Chief security officer, a new officer, Y/N, is enlisted to help aboard the ship on their adventures through the final frontier.
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter One: New recruit

**Author's Note:**

> Y/N = your name, F/N = full name, S/N = surname

Space: the final frontier. These are the voyages of the starship Enterprise. Its mission: to explore strange new worlds. To seek out new life and new civilizations. To boldly go where no man has gone before!

Star Trek: The Next Generation AU

From the void of space, little is visible. On many planets, so much can be seen; A dense image everywhere you look. Yet species can become numbed to the simple black, star dotted view of the night sky, and instead seek a greater understanding of exactly what's out there. And so came the many voyages into space. 

These same spinning thoughts are what propelled Earth into space. And these spinning thoughts had followed Y/N all the way from staring outside their childhood window to Starfleet Academy. F/N was a human, 20 years of age, who had always prospered during their time at starfleet academy, training as a Security Officer. Y/N had worked throughout the year 2364 on a humble survey ship as Jr. Security officer, enacting protocol on charted space. But their lucky break came when the role of Chief Security officer became open on an esteemed voyager, the USS Enterprise-D.

One year later, 2365...

The bridge was relatively silent for the moment, safe for the humming ambience of the beeping control stations and touch control activations. An unusual sort of harmless tension thickened the air, clouded some thoughts, as far as Jean-Luc Picard could tell. Riker sat and gazed absently through the viewscreen in the chair to his right, and counsellor Troi was clearly feeling the tension herself. Wesley Crusher continually gazed behind him at the engineering control station, and even Commander Data appeared to have a more... Stiffened back than usual. Undoubtedly the absence of the recently deceased Lieutenant Tasha Yar had taken a control over his crew, but even more so was the fear of the new arrival. One Lieutenant F/N was to join their control bridge as Chief Security Officer. 

"Ease us into impulse, Ensign." Said Picard, leaning forward in his chair. Upon punching in a few buttons, the blue warp effect surrounding the ship faded back into the void of space, the stars now surrounding them speeding past them.

"The station is directly ahead, Captain." Said Data, referring to the steadily nearing white speck in the viewscreen. 

Y/N prepared their uniform, tugging it at the lower end of the torso and running their hand along it to flatten out the remaining creases. They couldn't help but crack a smile as they looked in the mirror at the yellow uniform. Y/N gazed at their left hand side of their chest, and at the absence of it's badge. Upon meeting with the crew of the ship, they would receive one. 

Trying to conjure up every last image of their training, every stray fact and protocol they had learned, Y/N made their way through their quarters, transporting the last of their minimal luggage to the reception room leading into the docking station that the Enterprise-D would soon arrive on. In fact, gazing out of the window they could in fact see something approaching, details becoming clearer by the second. 

A flurry of nervous excitement suddenly welled up inside of Y/N's stomach, and it felt as if a brick had been lodged within their throat. Directly ahead of them, director Kyron approached them, flanking him were two security officers and Doctor Katherine Pulaski. "Y/N, how nice to see that you're prepared to join the crew."

It eased Y/N to know that they were not alone in joining the crew, however Dr. Pulaski was undoubtedly more experienced than them, or at least she made it seem as if she were. "Captain Picard will be beaming aboard to greet you, along with Commander Riker, and will beam the both of you aboard once you're ready. I suppose I'll see you during pit stops, but for the moment it will be goodbye." 

"It's been an... Honour serving on the station for now, I look forward to returning here eventually." Y/N says, placing their last suitcase with the others. As they gazed outside the window, Y/N saw the Enterprise-D begin to slow down, turning itself sideways to attach to the docking station.

A few moments passed, as the Director made quick chat with the first officer of the ship discussing their imminent arrival, and after a few moments, the room was washed in the bright blue light of the beaming pad, as both the Captain and Commanding officer materialised within the spinning blue particles. 

"Captain Picard, Commander Riker, it is an honour," Y/N said, reaching out to shake each of their hands. 

"It is a pleasure to see you, Y/N. This is my first officer, Mr. William Riker."

After making acquaintance and saying their goodbye's, Y/N and Doctor Pulaski stepped onto the transport pad and stood up straight, as the area around them began to change...


	2. Chapter 2: Life among the crew

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Y/N has to adjust to life among the rest of the crew, and fit in on the bridge, meanwhile Geordi Laforge finds some troubles in his attempts to upgrade the energy source of the enterprise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comment or leave Kudos to tell me whether or not you're enjoying it so far, as I am considering making this a long term story.

"Captains log, star date 38325.3. Our engineer, Geaordi LaForge, has proposed a means of more sustainable warp travel, and will be carrying out tests to see whether or not they are stable enough to work. As for the new additions to the crew, I hope to see them accepted into the ranks by our fellow officers. For now, we have some much needed downtime in order to prepare for our next mission."

Y/N strode into the control bridge, arms at their sides, and to their control station.

"Welcome to the bridge, Officer S/N. This here is Lieutenant commander Data," He said, gesturing to the pale faced, yellow eyed commander, sat at a control station. He turned to Y/N and awkwardly smiled.  
"This," Picard continued, tugging at his lower shirt and seating himself in the captains chair, "is your Junior Security officer, Mr. Worf."

Y/N turned to the officer in question, observing their unusually ridged face. Y/N thought for a moment, and determined that Worf must be a Klingon, certainly a good choice for security. 

"And finally, Counsellor Deanna Troi." He said, as a woman turned to Y/N. 

"Nice to meet you, Officer S/N."

"Nice to meet you too."

A flickering beep came from the Captains badge, to which he pressed at it and spoke, "Mr. LaForge, something to report?" 

"Yes sir," came the spry voice of Geordi from the engine room. "I've finished a design for the multi-polygonal engine stasis chamber, I need to synthesise one, might take some power from the engines. Is that all right sir?"

"Take all the time you need."

"Thank you sir."

Y/N made their way to the main corridor as the Enterprise continued on a set navigation course, allowing the bridge crew some time to relax. Y/N approached a comm panel at the side of the hallway, and activated the voice function. It responded with a springy beeping noise. "Computer, where exactly can someone on this ship go to Relax?"

The response took a moment of certification within the computer, before it spoke. "...I have highlighted the decks aboard this ship containing areas to relax, eat or perform recreational activities."

Y/N scanned over the mentioned area, surveying until they found one suitable, and stepped into the nearby turbolift. Pressing once again, Y/N spoke "Ten forward." The turbolift shifted ever so slightly, and a vibrational hum began as the control panel showed the lift as it shot through the ship towards the mentioned area. 

Through the doors was a sight unlike any other in the ship; a room sprinkled with different people all mingling and filling the room with a warm murmur. Most were sat at tables, and some gathered at the bar at which a woman was serving drinks to those gathered there. Furthermore the room was dim, and a comfortable blue hue cast a soft shadow over it's inhabitants, soothing easy on the eyes. 

"I suppose I should start with a drink..." Y/N murmured to themself, approaching a stool at the bar. "One... Apple Cider please."

"Coming right up." Came the smooth and low voice of the bartender, casting a friendly smile their way. Y/N turned to their right as they waited and suddenly noticed that Lieutenant Commander Data was sat at the bar by himself, without a drink and staring absently ahead of him. 

"Data, it's nice to see you here."

"It is nice to see you, Officer S/N. Or would you prefer I called you Y/N?"

"I suppose you can just call me Y/N... So, what brings you to 10 forward?"

Data's face changed from that of someone chatting in passing to that of someone engaged in polite conversation, opening his eyes wider and smiling slightly across his gold tinted face, more of a white in the blue light of the room. "It has come to my attention that most of the crew comes here when they wish to relax, or when they are perhaps stressed. So, I assume the same reason you're here."

"You're here to, so are you stressed out?" Y/N asks, quickly thanking the bartender for their drink. 

"I suppose you could say that my systems are working overtime lately over many different things. This ship has undergone quite the change recently, and I am simply directing processing in order to... Adjust."

"I understand. I didn't know an android would be able to become stressed." Y/N said, as they smiled and looked forward

"You have not been in contact with a synthetic life form as advanced as me before. It is understandable that you feel this way." Data smiled politely and looked out of the window at the passing stars.

"Was... Was your last security Officer a friend of yours?"

"Yes, I suppose you could say. Captain Picard believed so, and his opinion is one of high esteem in my own opinion."

"I don't mean to be so awkward around the crew, it's just... I hope that it doesn't feel strange to have someone replaced like this. If you don't mind me asking, what exactly happened to your last Chief security officer?"

"She was killed while on a rescue mission on an uncharted planet. A creature struck her when she attempted to cross its path."

"I'm... Sorry."

Data turned fully to Y/N and stood up. "Thank you for talking with me. I believe it has helped me process some... things. I will be returning to my quarters, goodbye."

"Wait, Data," Said Y/N.

"Yes?"

"Thanks for talking with me too."

Data opened his mouth to speak, and closed it after a few moments, instead smiling and making his way out of the room. 

"You two certainly get along." Said the bartender, grinning as she prepared a new glass. "What's your name?" 

"I'm F/N. And you?"

"Guinan. I couldn't help but overhear your little chat with Commander Data."

Y/N wondered what someone listening from the outside would've thought of their conversation. "He's... certainly different, I can say that for sure."

"But he's stressed. An awfully human trait, for one so... inhuman."

"I suppose you could put it like that."

"You're stressed as well."

"Well... Yes. I'm just worried that this crew won't accept me, since I'm a replacement for one of, what seems to be their best friends." 

"You're not replacing anyone. This crew is undergoing changes, that much cannot be avoided, but you can't blame their feelings on yourself. Ever wonder if what their feeling is not displeasure at your arrival, but grief. You're standing evidence that their friend is gone, and not coming back." Guinan gazed out the window herself, at the passing stars. "The feeling will pass."

Feeling more settled, Y/N entered the bridge, taking their station. Picard paced the deck's floor, occasionally casting his gaze out the main viewport, before suddenly standing still and pressing his badge. "Lieutenant LaForge, have you almost completed rehabilitation of the Dilithium crystals?"

"Not yet Captain- We're about halfway into the process. I estimate that you'll have about twenty minutes before you get warp drive."

"Speed it up, We've got a mission to do."

"Yes sir."

He pressed again at his badge, turning to Ensign Crusher. "Ensign, engage impulse while we await warp drive."

"Yes sir." Said the younger Ensign.

Picard turned back to Y/N, scratching the back of his neck. "Lieutenant, this is Ensign Wesley Crusher. He is aboard the enterprise gaining credit for his Starfleet application."

Wesley turned to Y/N, smiling. "...My mother was the Medical officer aboard the ship. I'll be leaving with her after todays mission."

"Nice to meet you, Wesley."

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Geordi Fumbled with the phase-driver, focusing the purple beam on the small kink within the chamber's circuitry.  
"I... Think..." He said, watching the reading on his phase-driver's view panel gradually turn green for good. "I've... Almost...  
...  
Got it!"

The chamber suddenly whirred loudly, Geordi could feel it vibrating. "Are the readings stable?"

He turned to his Jr. Engineer. "Not quite... Our plugins haven't been properly calibrated to the systems radiation stabiliser, it's too big of a risk."

Geordi thought for a moment, and pressed at his badge. "Captain Picard, we've finished construction, but the radiation would leak if we got it running with the crystals inside. Do you think you could send Wesley down? We're gonna need another pair of hands."

"Sending him down now, Geordi."

"Thanks."

Maybe this new Dilithium warp chamber wouldn't be worth the trouble... Then again, maybe it would.


End file.
